


Glorious Red Wine

by Damien_Kova



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sybil meets Red for a drink after a night of listening to her sing. Under the guise of sharing a bottle of red wine, she does her best to make Red her own.





	Glorious Red Wine

Being a rising up and coming singer, it was no surprise to Red that the woman who helped find her and make her skills public, Sybil Reisz, would stop by the club she sang at on occasion. Despite being distant toward the woman, the redhead didn’t mind sitting down at the bar and having the blonde woman sit down next to her. “Did you enjoy the show, Sybil? I saw you sitting in the back, almost like you were checking on me.”

 

“Oh, Red, don’t be that way!~” The blonde woman couldn’t help but giggle as she turned her head to face the bartender behind the counter. “Two glasses of your finest red wine, please. Put it on the tab I’ve built up a bit tonight.” After getting a nod from the man standing behind the counter, Sybil turned her attention back to the singer that was sitting next to her. “I just thought I’d come and catch one of your shows. Your name is spreading around faster than I could’ve ever imagined it when I first set up that rising artist program.” There was a strange sense of cheer and joy from the woman as two glasses were set onto the counter, as if she had something planned for the rest of the night involving the other woman. “Speaking of…. Being as famous as you are, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?”   
  
“Well, if you’re asking if I want to spend my night drinking with you, I’m sure I can think of something that might work as an excuse.” Red rolled her eyes as she reached for the glass that was placed in front of her, bringing it to her soft lips to take a sip of it as she actually tried to start thinking of some excuse to just leave. However, before she could think of something, her eyes closed and the singer pulled the glass away from her lips. “But… With all that you’ve done for me to help me get this far… All the parties, all the gatherings, even helping to organize where my starting places to sing. I suppose I can have a few drinks.” A soft chuckle left the redhead’s lips as she placed the glass down on the counter, a soft smile coming to her features. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind waiting a little bit longer. Especially since he’d be pissed if I left you here after watching you drink while I was singing.”

 

“He? Oh, do you have a boyfriend, Red? And what about all those fans who would love a night alone with you?~” Sybil couldn’t help but laugh as she dropped something into her drink, purposefully covering up the sound as a twisted and devious smile came to her lips. The event planner dragged her tongue along her lips as she lifted the glass into the air, swirling the wine to air it. “And to think he’s the reason you keep others in mind. It’s almost another to make a some jealous.~” Of course, the blonde was quick to take a few small sips of the wine that she had spiked, taking another and letting it sit in her mouth in order to savor the flavor.

 

The moment Red opened her eyes, taking a quick glance at the other woman for the jealous comment, a shocked noise left her. In that moment, the singer’s lips were caught in a kiss by the other woman, a loud whine leaving her as she felt Sybil’s tongue push past her lips, a small amount of red wine following the muscle. After taking another moment to process what just happened, the redhead pushed the blonde away from her, swallowing down the wine that had trickled into her mouth. “What the...? Sybil, what was that about?” Almost immediately, the singer pulled away, part of her wanting to slap the other woman. “Don’t tell me that you’re-”   
  
“A bit on the drunk side.~” Once again, that sense of cheer and joy was back in the event planner’s voice, her smile lingering on her lips for just a moment despite lying right through them. “Though, I have to admit… You have some rather soft lips. I might just have to do it again.” Taking yet another sip of her spiked wine, Sybil watched as the other woman’s eyes seemed to dilate for just a moment, as if something activated in the back of her head. However, her own eyes dilated for a moment as well, everything around her seeming to fade away until she was left with only Red. “You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

 

“I… What kind of wine is this…?” Closing her eyes to try and focus herself, Red failed to notice as the other woman leaned close enough for their lips to brush together for just a moment, another kiss capturing her lips yet again. Everything seemed to freeze while their lips were together this time, almost as if whatever was going on through the redhead’s mind wanted to savor this moment, wanted to cherish it. This was the woman that helped her become known and live out her dream in the first place, allowing her to become a popular singer and allow her to meet dozens of people and make a multitude of connections. Maybe another kiss wouldn’t be so bad. However, once that thought rushed out of her mind, the singer realized that Sybil’s arms were around her neck, attempting to pull her closer and deepen the kiss they shared.

 

A soft and quiet pout left the event planner when she was slowly pushed away from the redhead she admired so much, the smile that had lingered no longer present on her face. “R-Red…? What’s wrong?” Sybil gazed into the other woman’s eyes as she slowly unwrapped her arms from the singer’s neck, not wanting to push her luck until she knew the drug she put in her wine properly kicked in for the both of them. “Y-You’re not upset with me, are you? Worried your boyfriend might find out you let a drunk woman kiss you?” Chuckling quietly and playfully, the event planner shook her head from side to side, taking another sip of her glass of wine as she watched Red reach for her own.

 

“D-Don’t bring him up. I just didn’t… Whatever kind of wine this is, it’s stronger than I expected it to be.” Placing her hand on the counter beside her, Red didn’t know just what was going on in her mind, everything other than Sybil fading away from her vision. Even when the blonde in front of her suddenly seemed more appealing and something about her just more alluring, the redhead couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong with her. “You didn’t do anything to the wine, did you, Sybil…?” Without thinking about it, the singer reached for her glass and drank a small amount of it, the taste seemingly different from the amount given to her from the few kisses the women shared.

 

“Now how would I be able to do that? I’ve been drinking since you started singing tonight. Red wine is a wonderful thing to have while listening to the Glorious Red sing the night away.~” The blonde brought her glass back to her lips once again, taking a bit more of the wine into her mouth before reaching out and gently caressing the other woman’s cheek in her hand. Without much of a warning, Sybil leaned forward and planted another kiss onto Red’s lips, forcing more wine into the woman’s mouth and relishing in the fact that she didn’t hesitate to swallow it down, even when their lips were still connected. However, only a few seconds passed before the event planner pulled away from the singer’s lips, smiling when she felt the other woman follow her so the kiss would linger a little bit longer. “If you want, we could stop drinking and just go. I can easily call us a ride to get back home. You have had a long night, after all, maybe you’re just tired.”   
  
“No… I’ll be alright… Just don’t pull away again.” With the drugs running through her mind, spiked wine in her system, and Sybil taking up every ounce of her concentration, Red didn’t hesitate to lean just a bit closer toward the other woman. In the heat of the moment, and for the first time, the singer yearned for her own kiss, being the initiator instead of the receiver. “Just give me another kiss.” Placing one of her hands on the blonde’s cheek, the redhead’s lips were only inches away from the blonde’s when a finger stopped her, causing a soft whine to leave her.   
  
“Are you sure you want this, Red? Kissing another woman while having a lover?” Sybil wasn’t against the idea, but a sense of pride kept her from just accepting the affection despite having drugged Red to make it happen.

 

“Yes. Just this once, Sybil.”


End file.
